Never Mess with my Famliy
by Thehouseoftards
Summary: A family is all some people got these days. My Brother is the only thing I have got left from Before...everything, But when this bald, scared FUCK stole my only family I have left? I lost my only connection to my old life. Now, I need to find him, I need to find Shaun!


Reaching towards his alarm clock a youngman with black hair and Brown complexion smashes the alarm clock stopping the ringing. Moaning loudly he begrudgingly gets out of his covers and heads into his bathroom. The house he was living was a 3 bedroom, and one bathroom home. One of the bedroom's was converted into doing laundry and keeping cleaning supplies. He walked into the bathroom, quickly took his shower and got out.

He slowly peered over to his mirror, then walks to it to look at himself. He wipes away the fog to get a closer look at himself. Brown complexion, with short black hair. Clean shaved with bright hazel eyes. Scares layering his face and body. He is wearing a tanktop and Jeans. A older women came into the bathroom. "Noah, you ready? Were going to head out in a few?"

"Yea Ma, I'm ready". The now named Noah quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face and went out into the living room. A Mister Handy was floating cleaning up dishes and cooking all at one.

"Master Noah," It said "Your coffee's ready, heated to 100 degrees fahrenheit, to your liking sir!" The MIster Handy said in a British accent. "Thanks Codsworth, your the best!" Noah replied Cheerfully. Crying came out from down the Hallway, "Uh oh, did Shawn do a messy? Looks like I need t change you." the recently named Codsworth then went down the hallway and went into the room were the baby was crying.

"You know Noah? I think getting codsworth was a good idea, he's really good with your little brother." Noah's Mom said. Noah nodded with a smile, yea everything was going good. "Welp, before we head to open house at the University, I need to head to the store to get some things for the house, I'll be gone for Twenty-minutes Kay?" Noah's mom said affectionately.

"Got it ma!" Noah said affectionately. The lady went out the door saying 'bye!' before getting into the car and driving off. "Master Noah, could give Shawn some of that 'family' love you and ma'am call it?", Noah groaned a little bit, he then went into shawn's room down the hall and started to play around with his brother. He stared over the crib and started to tickle the baby make the small infant laugh. You know your little bit of a pain in the butt, but you are so cute I can't even get mad" Noah smiled slightly.

He heard a knock on the front door, he proceeded to leave the room, go thru the hallway, and threw the living room to open the door. "Hello! You by chance Allen Smith?" Noah proceeded to shake his head, "But I am his son, he's over see's right now, fighting." The Salesmen proceeded to his clipboard out of his bag. "You will do, So, Congratulations. Your family was elected to be in vault 111! I came hear to give you the good news, now I have to go to the next house, good bye!"

Noah closed the door confused, mumbling about stupid salesmen in the process of going to the couch, he then went and turned on the T.V to See something shock him.

"Yes, confirmed reports of bombs hiting New York, Washington D.C , the state of Washington and more." The news reporter was scared, he then decided to try and say something then the T.V line was cut. He heard sirens and bolted to shawn. He crabbed him out of his Crib and ran out the door. He then sprinted like an olympian past all the scared neighbors and went to the Vault up the Hill. He then was meet by security which let him pass through quickly. He then went to the pad to go down to the vault. Then, something hit him, his Mom. She was still out there in Town!

Before he was able to think of anything else the bomb hit in the distance giving off a bright light. "Get them into the bunker NOW!?" Yelled a soldier, right when the wave of energy almost hit they made it into the vault.

The elevator goes down underground, Noah is meet with a fence like door. Behind it he see's armed guards and people in these weird jumpsuits with the number 111 written in yellow markings. "Alright", yelled a man up the staircase in front of the shocked bystanders "Welcome to Vault 111, your new home except underground, now if you could walk to the front of the desk behind me and get your jump suit, then we could be on our way!" He said loudly.

We did as ordered and proceeded to the desk, people sobbing, muttering about their family members, trying to figure out what's going on. Noah was trying to calm down a crying Shawn, "Shhhhhh, its okay, Big Bro's here, you're alright. Big Bro's going to make sure everything is okay" Noah was trying to stay strong but thoughts started to cloud his mind, 'is mom dead? What about dad? Did we get bombed? What am i-'

"Well excuse me young man," said one of the staff members in a white coat. "Once we get you cleared we will give you the tour okay?". Noah nodded, saving those thoughts for another day, he grabbed the jumpsuit, quickly put it on and followed the man in the white coat. Noah followed, with baby in hand, down the corridor and towards this weird pod.

"Now this is a cleaning chamber, it is standard protocol, once the cleaning is done" Noah nodded, he then stepped into the pod and sat down. He then took a look down at his brother. "Don't worry big guy, everything is going to be fine." Before he knew it, everything got cold and he lost consciousness

"Open the pod up". All of a sudden, the pod opened, and he felt something tugging. He looked down some man was trying to take his brother, he tugged back. "Let go of the boy!" the man yelled. "FUCK OFF!" Noah screamed, he took him away and punched Noah in the face. Filled with barely dazed him, but the pod closed back. Kicking and screaming he tried to get out.

"At least we got a back up if this one does not work out" He looked at Noah with a smirk, then Noah lost consciousness again.

Noah then woke back up, he looked around dazed and confused but remembered.

Shawn.

The pod opened and he got out, he slowly got up. He looked around the facility and went passed the pods, he looked at the computer and took a look at it. Every Pod had one thing in common, in big bold letters it says each name. He then logged out and tried to find a way out, outside the room there was a table with a baton on it, he grabbed it on the run threw the facility.

Then, he saw this huge cockroach in the metal hallway, it changed and on instinct Noah pulled out the baton and swung. Hitting the roach with full force, with a greenish black goo spewing out of the oversized insect. After that predicament he stumbled upon the office.

On the desk the it had a nameplate that said Overseer, on the desk there was a pistol. Noah grabbed it, and kept on moving. But sitting behind the desk was a skeleton, probably the overseer was Noah's guess, he soon continued and found the entrance, next to the button layed another dead body of bones, he then saw some wrist thing, it said 'pip-boy 3000' he took it and put it on his wrist.

It turned on and gave him a layout. It showed vault-boy as himself, it showed his statistics, his S.P.E.C.A.I.L, and even his blood type. He looked at the layout in front of him layered in buttons, Noah found the plug on the back of the pip-boy, he plugged it in and hit the big red button.

He then heard an alarm and saw a metal pole put itself in the door like a key and opened it. The vault door slided to the right and a walk way was formed. Noah then got up on the walkway and went threw it to the stairs, he walked down and went to the elevator, he pressed a button and up he went.

He went all the way up and was blinded by the light, his hazel eyes adjusted and saw everything around him. A wasteland was in front of him, tree's knocked back to the ground, no green, destroyed buildings and cars. An some dead bodies of soldiers that once lived.

"Yeah dad you're right, War, War never changes." Noah muttered to himself. He then took a deep breath and heard his pip-boy beep.

'Look for Shawn' it typed.

After a few moments to collect himself, Noah grabbed his 10mm and put the safety off

' _Click'_

"Don't worry shawn, Big Bro's comin," Noah said," and he 'bout to fuck anybody up if they get in my way" With that he took off down the hill.

 _ **The End….for now**_


End file.
